


Paradise

by youngwildfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x OC, Dean/OC - Freeform, Eventual Dean x Oc, Eventual Dean/Oc, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatual AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwildfree/pseuds/youngwildfree
Summary: Ever since she was a kid, Emilia has had psychic premonitions. They started off innocent enough until recently. Enter the Winchester brothers who are immediately suspicious of Emilia and the detective in charge of the case the brothers are in town for. Will there suspicions be proven true? Or will Dean fall under Emilia's spell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Long time reader, first time writer here. This is my first attempt at writing anything so I decided to play around with my favorite show Supernatural. While I won't be sticking to any specific time line this story happens in an AU that is still within the Supernatural timeline. Here, Sam and Dean are older and have already dealt with learning that Sam is part of the special children and the apocalypse has already been avoided. My OC is a straggler and part of something else I have created. I hope that wasn't too confusing but I guess you'll learn more as the story unfolds.
> 
> I don't have a strict posting scheduale so I don't know when the next part will be up. No one is proofreading my work so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this story an let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh! Also, I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters or plot lines. I do own all original characters and plots.

She sat still as the sound of footsteps got louder. Seven-year-old Maya was hiding in her small walk in closet. Knees tucked up close to her chest. Long chestnut hair falling and sticking to her tear stained face making her itchy. Her nightlight cast a dim light illuminating her father's figure enough to make him visible through the slits on the closet door.

"Maya, where are you pumpkin?", he called out in a voice that was familiar yet not his own. A voice that he had developed recently. It wasn't the warm, deep, honey like sound that she was accustomed to. He sounded cold now. Rough. Something about the way he said her name made her skin break out in goosebumps and a chill run down her spine.

"I know you're hiding in here somewhere", he said. Maya watched as her father scavenged her room. He looked under her bed then sauntered over to her bookshelf and ran a single finger down the spine of her books. "Come on now baby. I know you want me to read you a bedtime story.".

Story time; what was once a place filled with tales of princesses, faeries, and white knights saving the kingdom now told the tale of a girl who had made the ultimate sacrifice. She had promised her firstborn daughter to the underworld, the daughter who would help lead Lucifer's army and bring chaos and destruction to the world. That thought made her whimper.

 _Where's my mom?_ She thought. _Why hasn't she come in here?_

"I heard that", he singsonged. He turned his head and looked straight at her. "You're in the closet.".

 _This is it. He's going to find me._ "MOM!" she screamed. "Mommy! Help!"

Smiling her father began to make his way over to her. Maya closed her eyes and took loud, raggedy breaths; trembling and heart pounding she watched him approach. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "Mommy!" Maya tried yelling out again, voice broken. She heard her father let out a taunting chuckle as he reached for the door.

 

____________________

 

Emilia lied curled up on the couch paralyzed with fear. She was trying to slow her breathing to calm her racing heart. _It's just a dream_ she thought, _only a dream_.

"Fuck. That's what your dumbass gets for watching scary movies", she muttered to herself. When Emilia heard the voices coming from her T.V she finally worked up enough courage to open her eyes. She sat up and glanced at the screen and saw an infomercial about some sort of waffle iron playing. Sighing, she looked around for the remote and her phone. She checked the time. 11:24 p.m. it read. _What the hell? I've been asleep for almost two hours?_

The last thing she remembered was lying down on the couch after eating some left-over pizza for dinner and Jack Skellington singing _This Is Halloween_. Gosh. That movie had creeped her out since she was a kid.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so soon again, Emilia turned off the television. Sighing, she got up and sluggishly made her way to her bedroom to find some clean pajamas. It was only Tuesday and she was already looking forward to the weekend.

Paradise, California; population 22,564. This small central Californian town that Emilia has called home for as long as she could remember had been experiencing a crazy couple of days. The residents had been calling into the police station to report everything from a multitude of cattle deaths to damages caused by a sudden onslaught of unexpected lightning storms and she had had to answer every single call.

Emilia grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. Hopefully a warm shower would put her back to sleep.

____________________

"Hey, Lia. I haven't seen you all morning. How are you?", asked Detective Dawson from in front of the reception desk that Emilia sat behind.

"Hungry. Tired. Just trying to make it to lunch", she replied.

Jordan Dawson. Paradise's most eligible bachelor. Six foot two, dark hair and eyes, caramel complexion, clothes that clung to his body in just the right way to make anyone fantasize about what was underneath. When kindergarteners from the towns elementary schools stopped by for their annual city tour (which included visits to the fire station, city hall, and of course, the police station) Detective Dawson always volunteered to give the tour. It would always start with a stop in the reception are followed by a quick run through of the stations best spots, concluding with his infamous "Police are friends" speech. She could hear it now, _Police are friends, not food,_ followed by an onslaught of giggles.

The gym was always the busiest when Jordan Dawson was there, and it was known that Jennifer, a waitress at Lorenzo's, always hooked him up with free fries or a coffee when he dropped by. Detective Dawson was sort of a celebrity in this town and the people loved him.

Rumor was he's on Tinder, or said Matias from Human Resources. Though no one had been able to find his profile.

"Still haven't been able to sleep?", asked Jordan.

"No. It's getting ridiculous", she said frustrated. "I'm tired all the time and this lack of sleep is making me anxious. Do you know what happens when I'm anxious Jay". Gosh. Just talking about it was making Emilia want to pull her hair out.

Jordan flashed her a warm smile. "No, I don't", he replied, "What happens?".

"I eat.", said Emilia lifting her package of half eaten fruit snacks off of her desk.

"At that Jordan snorted. "In that case, do you want to have lunch with- ". Just then the phone rang. Emilia tried to contain herself from rolling her eyes. Damn. Just when he was going to ask her to lunch.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Paradise Police Department. This is Emilia. How can I direct your call?", she answered in her practiced profession voice.

"Sir, this isn't the emergency number", she said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Why did people always ask that question? 911 is dialed 911. Jordan playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay. Okay. Just tell me where you are". Emilia said a lot more seriously and frantically wrote down the address the man on the phone provided on a slip of paper.

Emilia's change in tone made Jordan furrow his brow. "Lia. What's going on?", he asked.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. She was trying to process what the man on the phone was saying and get the information out to Detective Dawson. She didn't know what to do. Damn it, she wasn't trained for emergency calls!"

"There's a kid?", she asked. This piece of information made her stomach flop. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Emilia!", shouted Jordan.

"Sir, I need you to stay on the line". That's what she's supposed to do, right? She handed over the address. "Here, there's a man reporting a crime scene at this address. Say's there's two bodies and a lot of blood. Found a kid too".

Detective Dawson relayed the information over his radio and rushed out the door.

"Sir, Sir. I need your information. No. Don't hang- ". Why'd he hang up? Emilie sighed leaning against the back of her chair. _There goes lunch I guess_ , she thought.

____________________

 

It had been another long day in a long series of long days. Emilia ended up having lunch at her desk after word spread in Paradise about the double homicide in the upscale part of town. The police had found no one at the scene and the kid that had been reported to be found wasn't there either. There was an influx of officers and other personnel coming in and out of the station with the phones going crazy with calls from people coming forward with information. And of course, more cattle deaths.

Emilia thought of her almost lunch date with Jordan while she brushed her teeth that night. Sadly, she hadn't seen him after this morning, but he did manage to tag her in a meme on Instagram with the laughing crying face.

After washing her face she looked at her reflection in the mirror. People said that she looked like the mother she never knew. Curvy frame and small stature. Thick shoulder length, wavy raven hair. Big chocolate brown eyes accompanied by long thick lashes. A round youthful face and dimples in her cheeks. They both held a subtle, natural sort of beauty. However, she was her father's daughter through and through. Like her father, despite having a quiet and solemn outward appearance, Emilia held a kind disposition. She was a self-proclaimed introvert that had an affinity for danger. Emilia wanted to be where the action as at which was one of the reasons why she started working at the police station to begin with.

It was time for bed.

Emilia had been having dreams. Weird dreams. Not the: An alligator ate my grandma and is now chasing me but I can't seem to move my legs fast enough to run, kind, but rather the: Someone stole my sandwich from the breakroom fridge and now it's lunch time and I can't find my sandwich, kind.

It's like she was psychic or something.

She'd always had these kinds of dreams though. Like that one time in second grade when she dreamed that her grandma threw her a surprise birthday party and invited her whole second grade class but only one of her classmates (Stephanie Larson, the only kid who didn't think of her as the girl with the weird scar on her arm) showed up; so when the day of the party came she didn't cry. Or that other time when she was 17 and dreamed that her dad had brought along his new rookie trainee to their weekly father-daughter dinner and that Wednesday her dad had picked up Jordan on their way to Lorenzo's.

However, lately these dreams where getting more frequent and slightly disturbing. For example, last night's dream about that kid. Or the one from a few days before. The details were a little fuzzy, but Emilia could remember how she felt. She woke up feeling complete and utter sadness. The same kind of sadness she felt when her dad passed away a couple years ago. However, that quickly dissipated and left her with her blood boiling and the urge to just hit something.

It wasn't just the dreams that had her feeling upset. She was tired all the time and cranky. She always had a headache that never really seemed to go away. She had trouble sleeping because she would wake up every few hours out of fear of having another weird dream.

As she pulled back the bed covers she whispered, "No bad dreams tonight. Please brain, no bad dreams".

_______________

" _Is anyone in here?" you asked aloud in the dark hose with your gun and flashlight drawn. The old cliché the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime had been proven true when a neighbor called to report suspicious activity at 1161 Valeria Drive. The same address that those murders had occurred this morning._

 _"_ _Paradise Police", you call out loudly, "Come out with your hands above your head"._

_The air is thick and heady. A feeling of something that could only be described as death and darkness. You're on edge, adrenaline pumping, ears intently listening to any sound you can pick up._

_Thump, thump, thump. You match your breathing to your steady heartbeat._

_Slowly, oh so slowly, you begin to cautiously scan the house. One room at a time. One step at a time. Living room. Clear. Bathroom. Clear. Dinning room. Clear. Stairwell. Clear. You're checking the second story bedrooms when you hear it, a clash down stairs. You kill your flashlight and stealthily make you way back down to the first story. It sounds like the noise is coming from the kitchen._

_You take cover against the kitchen entryway. You have a clear vantage point from here. There's a man wildly searching through the drawers._

_"Freeze! Paradise PD! Put your hands where I can see them!", you yell. You try to surprise him and maybe blind him by suddenly bathing him in the light from your flashlight. The man doesn't seem surprised though. He stops what he's doing and calmly looks up at you. He smiles and raises his hands._

_"What's your name?", you ask as you approach. Gun drawn. Always drawn._

_"_ _Easy there detective. This could end badly for you", warned the man teasingly._

 _"_ _I said, what' s your name?" you reach him and grab his raised arms and set them on the counter in front of him. "What're you doing here? This is a crime scene". You begin to pat down his body searching for potential weapons._

 _"_ _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Can't say I'm surprised to see you here Detective. You should've ignored that call and gone straight home"._

_The man turns suddenly and pushes you. You fall and go sliding across the kitchen floor and your body hits against the sliding glass door. Try as you might, you can't seem to get up. It's as if there's a weight on your body keeping you pinned to the floor. You look around trying to get your sight on this man. How the hell did he do that you ask yourself. He's an older guy. Late fifties at least and looks like he couldn't walk up a flight of stairs without having to stop and take a breath. You're 29 years old and hit the gym at least 4 times a week._

_Suddenly the man is on you with a knife to your neck. "I could so easily end you right now. It would leave her so helpless and afraid. Sure would make things a hell of a lot easier for me. Luckily for you Detective, I love a challenge, so I'll just leave you with a little souvenir". He held the knife to your cheek as you tried to buck the man off of you. "Don't worry, it's only a little scratch", he said as he cut vertically down the side of your face._

_"_ _Tell Emilia I send my regards". he said as his eyes flashed black._

______________________

The simultaneous sound of someone pounding on her apartment door and her phone vibrating woke Emilia up from her sleep.

"Hello?" she said, voice thick with sleep.

"Lia. I've called you ten times. Why haven't you answered? Where are you?". The person on the phone sounded exasperated.

"Jay? Is that you practically breaking down my door?", she replied as the pounding stopped.

"Yeah. Just let me in...Please?"

"Hold up.". Emilia hung up and glanced at the time. 2:18 a.m. Great. She got out of bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and quickly threw on an old tee shirt and some joggers over her tank top and sleep shorts.

"What the hell Jordan", she said in greeting as she opened the door. "I have neighbors you know. I don't think they appreciate all the noise you're making this late". _What the hell is he thinking. It's hella late and I was finally sleeping._

Jordan brushed past her on his way in. "Are you ok? What were you doing?" He started pacing around Emilia's apartment. Checking the locks on windows and shutting the blinds tight. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Uhm, I was asleep. What else would I be doing?", she snarked. Emilia followed Jon around her apartment while he was anxiously looking around. "What are you doing?" She shut a storage closet door in the hallway that led to her bedroom just as he was about to open it. "And stop going through my shit."

"When did you get home? Did you come straight home? Who've you talked to today?" His questions were intense. She also recognized that tone of voice. _Is he interrogating me?_ He was quite literally backing her into a corner.

Emilia pushed him out of her space. "Okay. First, you need to chill." All these questions were starting to make her a little angry. "Second, I was under the impression that you aren't my dad. And third, why is it any of your business and what the hell happened to your face?", She grabbed his jaw to get a better look.

Jordan sighed. "Fine. I'm just glad you're safe", he said in defeat as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. 

____________________

 

Emilia and Jordan sat on her couch after she tended to that nasty cut on his cheek. He started to explain what had had happened to him. "I stayed late at work trying to finish up some paperwork and didn't make it out of there until a little after midnight. One of the neighbors from that house earlier. The one with the bodies. Well, they called me and said that they thought they saw someone go in through the back".

Emilia felt her heart drop. _No._

"I didn't call it in. I didn't want whoever was there to get scared away with all the noise. I got there as fast as I could, went in and checked the entire ground floor then the top. While I was checking out one of the bedrooms I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, so I go back down there".

_Fuck._

"There's a guy there. White. Probably late 50's. I get his hands on the counter and while I'm patting him down he pushes me and I go flying across the room.".

Her eyes go wide as she breaks out in goosebumps. _Oh no. Please don't go where I think you're going with this._

Jordan leans back on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. "I couldn't get up. God, you're going to think I'm crazy but I couldn't get up. It was like there was an invisible anchor keeping me down.".

_I think I'm the crazy one._

"That's not even the craziest part though", he continued, "When he was one me, I swear on my life his eyes were black. It wasn't just like his pupal was extremely dialated. I mean his whole eye was black. White part included.".

Emilia let out a small whimper as she brought her legs up under her and hugged them to her chest.

"Now I'm going to tell you something Emilia. I don't want you to get scared but I just want you to know", said Jordan putting his arm around her shoulders.

_Please don't tell me. I already know._

"He said, send my regards to Emilia.".

At that she let out a sob.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise I'll find this guy. He won't hurt you.". Jordan smoothed Emilia's hair back and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I have to tell you something but now you have to promise not to think that I'm the crazy one", Emilia said looking up at him after she had calmed down a bit. "I already knew that that happened", she deadpanned.

Jordan was confused. "What?". He released her from his hold and shifted to look at her face.

"I already knew.".

"How did you know?".

"I dreamed it. Now. It's what I was dreaming when you woke me up. I felt everything you felt. I saw everything you saw. It was like I was you.", Emilia explained. She saw the skeptical look on his face. _Please believe me. I swear it's the truth._

"What do you mean you saw what I saw? How is that possible?", he replied. Jordan wasn't on to believe in psychic premonitions or anything of that sort. Nonsense.

"This isn't the first time. I always dream things that happen. Like when someone stole my sandwich I packed for lunch last week or that one time I found $100 in the parking lot. Even way back, like when my dad started bringing you around". He was looking at her with a weird expression. "Don't look at me like that. I told you to promise not to think I was crazy.".

"No. I believe you. Remember when you warned me not to go out with Susan from evidence? Well, let's just say whenever we run into each other we try not to make eye contact.".

"I told you! I dreamt that too.". _Damn Susan._ A pause then Emilia took a deep breath. "I had a dream the other night", she started, eyes downcast, "I think it was about that little girl that went missing. I think I know what might have happened.".

____________________

 

 _I am soooo tired. Where's my coffee?_ Emilia ended up with only enough time to get in a quick nap after Jordan had left her apartment early that morning. She told him of her dream and what she saw. Jordan confessed that one of the bodies found had belonged to Andrew Johnson, the little girl's father.

Emilia had just sat at her desk and started up her computer when two men walked in.

One of the was tall, really tall. He had long, wavy chestnut hair that looked soft to the touch. He had a kind face and was wearing a fancy suit. By the expression on his face he looked like he was arguing with the man whom he was with. The tall man's companion was noticeably shorter but still quite tall. This man was strikingly handsome. He was clean cut with chiseled features, oddly endearing bow legs and had the greenest eyes Emilia had ever seen.

The shorter one was the first to approach her desk. "Hi", he offered her a flirty smile. "I'm Special Agent Smith, this is my partner Special Agent Wesson.", he introduced them as they quickly showed her their badges. "We're with the FBI and we would like to talk to Detective Jordan Dawson about the Johnson murders.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone for reading and liking this story. I decided to post chapter 2 and hope you like it. 
> 
> I also want to say that I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with it. I do own all the rights to Emilia and Jordan and all other original characters and plotlines.

"What'd Dum and Dumber want?" asked Emilia around a bite of the double cheeseburger she had decided on for lunch. She hadn't had breakfast that morning and dinner the night before had consisted of a frozen microwaveable teriyaki bowl, so she was practically starving. Plus, after finding out that there might be a psychotic murderer after her she thought she deserved it.

 

Jordan almost choked around his sip of soda. "What?", he said coughing. Is she talking about those FBI agents, he thought.

"You know, the FBI guys", clarified Emilia while handing a napkin. "What were their names? Uhm. Sm-".

 

Jordan cut her off while reaching for the napkin to clean up the soda that had splattered out of his mouth, "Agents Smith and Wesson".

 

She popped a fry into her mouth. "Yeah, those guys". _Jay has always been a messy eater._

"Everything. They were asking questions about the Johnson murders". Jordan had always been a breakfast all day kind of guy and ordered a half stack of blueberry pancakes complete with bacon and scrabbled eggs (with of course, free fries) much to Emilia's distaste. _You can't have breakfast after 10. It's a crime._

 

"So, you said...", Emilia hinted, trying to figure out what was going on. Those guys, there was just something about them that seemed a little off. While they were waiting to speak to Jordan the shorter incredibly good looking one had flirted with her. Not that she was opposed or anything but that had seemed a little (a lot) unprofessional. Definitely not the behavior she expected from federal agents. On their way out, she also saw them drive away in a sleek black car. Classic if she had to guess. Certainly not state issued. Not only that, she had caught snippets of their whispered conversation with each other and she caught words like "not the first time" and "shifter". Maybe she'd call her dad's old partner Adam Rubio. He worked in the Bureau up in San Francisco now. He always said to call if she needed anything. _This counts as anything, right?_

 

I shouldn't even be discussing this with her, Jordan thought pushing the rest of his lunch out of the way as he leaned in closer, voice almost a whisper. "I told them everything we know. The call you got, the Johnson's bodies being found reeking of rotten eggs, their missing daughter, and no signs of forced entry". Looking around for any signs of wandering ears he continued. "They lived over on Valeria. Most housed there have security cameras. When I checked to see if we had gotten any footage this morning there was nothing Lia. The recordings were either static or they seemed to be playing on a loop".

 _That's new. "_ Did you tell them about..." she trailed off, discreetly pointing at herself.

 

"No. For all intents and purposes last night never happened. I checked last night's footage too. There's nothing. What happened is just between us. I'm trying to keep you out of it until I know for sure how you're involved", he assured.

 

Emilia breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank God._

 

"Okay guys". At the sound of the sudden voice Jordan sat back in his seat. _Perfect timing Jennifer. Absolutely perfect_ , sarcastically thought Emilia as the pretty brunette waitress stood at their table. "Here's your check but that guy over in that back booth said to say that lunch was on him. Have a nice day Detective Dawson", she said in an overtly sweet voice while batting her eyelashes, "I would love to have you again."

 

Jennifer looked over at Emilia and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

 

Emilia hated coming in here with Jordan Wednesday through Sunday between the hours of 6 a.m. and 2 p.m. (or in other words when Jenn was working). "Are you jealous she only hooks me up and not you?", Jordan teased her light heartedly while walking in for lunch.

"Why would I be jealous?", she had said punching him in the arm.

 

When Jordan looked over at the man who had paid for their lunch he was already looking in their direction. No, correction. He was looking at Emilia. As Emilia smiled and waived at the man in thanks Jordan recognized the man as the one from last night. "Wait here", he told Emilia standing abruptly and making his way across the busy diner.

 

 _Where is he going? What is he doing!_ Emilia watched Jordan cross the diner and pull the man out of the booth he was currently occupying.

 

"What are you doing here? Are you following me now, huh? Or are you following her?" questioned Jordan.

 

The mans face was frozen in fear and confusion. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was already in here having lunch with my wife when I saw you walk in. I recognized you from around town and thought I'd be nice and buy you lunch".

 

Emilia tried to pull Jordan off of the man. "Jay! Jay! What the hell!".

 

"Where were you last night!"

 

"Out of town! Visiting my daughter at UCLA. We just got in late this morning.", the man quickly replied as his wife showed up at the table. "James? What's happening?", she questioned.

 

"Jay, your choking him. People are recording. Let's go!", Emilia tried again.

 

Jordan released the man and they both made their way out of the diner.

 

____________________

 

 _I should have brought snacks_ , thought Dean as he sat in the impala tucked away in the alley across the street from Lorenzo's Diner. He had dropped Sam off at the library (free WIFI) a few blocks away to do some research while he followed the detective. Something was up with that Detective Dawson douche. He wasn't telling everything he knew.

 

Back at the station he (Agent Smith) and Sam (Agent Wesson) asked all the standard questions. Were there any special markings on the Victims? No. Did you smell any sulfur, kind of like rotten eggs? Yes. Have there been any cattle deaths or crazy weather patterns recently? Yes. Who was the person who spoke with the man who called to report the crime? Ms. Guzman, the receptionist. Can we speak to her, we need to ask her some questions? No.

 

Why didn't Detective Douche want her to be questioned? She had already given her statement on what had happened and was in a very emotionally vulnerable state and he didn't want her to be put under any more stress than she already was, or so the detective claimed. _Bullshit_ , thought Dean.

 

"It's more like you don't want me anywhere near your little girlfriend", Dean said to himself as he watched the detective and Ms. Secretary from their seat right up by the front window. _Well, at least you think she's your girlfriend_. Dean had flirted with the secretary while they waited for Detective Dawson to arrive at the station. _What's her name? Em...ily? No. Emilia? Yeah. Emilia._ Dean had flirted with Emilia back at the station and she gave no indication of her seeing anyone. If there was one thing he has learned from being on the job all this time was that flirting got him pretty far when he was trying to dig up information. It's what Sam had been reprimanding him about as they were walking in.

 

However, this time the flirting was less for the sake of the job and more just because he wanted to. That's not to say that he's never flirted with the pretty girls he's come across while working a case. Still, this time was different. Dean thought that Emilia was on of those girls with faces that kind of just blended into the background. If Dean was out at a bar his eyes would go right past her as he was scanning for hot chi... _No, defiantly not,_ he thought.

 

There was just this energy there drawing her to him or him to her; he couldn't tell which but probably the latter. He just felt an inexplicable need to have her attention, to have her notice him. Dean would never admit it but just watching the way Emilia would look at the detective when she thought he wasn't looking or the way that Detective Douche was leaning over the table closer to Emilia was making him jealous.

 

What was happening? Dean didn't get jealous, especially over girls he just meet a few hours ago. _You need to get laid man_ , he told himself, _ASAP_.

 

Just then the cute waitress came up to their table and pointed off to the side to something (or someone Dean presumed) that Emilia waved to. From this angle Dean couldn't see that far into the diner. He could however focus in on what Emilia had ordered for lunch. _Is that a double cheeseburger? My type of girl._

At that they both stood and disappeared out of eyesight then left the diner a few minutes later looking upset.

 

 _Sam better not eat all the jerky,_ Dean thought tossing his binoculars across the bench seat as he started up the Impala and made his way back to his motel.

 

____________________

 

"Aww, dude! What the hell!", exclaimed Sam quickly closing his eyes and turning away from Dean as he walked into their motel room later that afternoon.

Chuckling, a freshly showered Dean continued to dig through his duffle bag in search for a clean pair of boxers and jeans. "Sorry Sammy. Wasn't expecting any company so soon".

 

"Just put on some clothes on Dean", Sam said sighing, "I found something while I was at the library".

 

"Alright, coast is clear", said Dean as he was pulling on a t-shirt over his head and headed back into the bathroom.

 

"You really have no shame", chastised Sam while setting down his stuff on top of the small table in the far corner of the room, "We're sharing this room Dean. You can't just walk out of the shower naked". He started pulling documents out of his backpack.

 

"Calm down Samantha, I thought you'd call me to pick you up", answered Dean as he was styling his hair in front of the small mirror over the sink that had clearly outlived its glory days. "Plus, I'm not ashamed of my body", he added with assured confidence as he came back out of the bathroom.

 

At that Sam gave Dean his bitch face.

 

"Whatever. What'd you find?", he said as he sat on one of the chairs at the table.

 

"This was in the local paper", Sam replied as he handed Dean a news article. "Andrew Johnson was married to Rebecca Montenegro. They had a daughter, Maya. The family was fairly new in this area. They moved here about a month after coming back from the dad's year and a half volunteer trip giving medical services in Mexico and Central America".

 

Dean nodded along while reading through the article Sam had given him. "We know this already. The detective told us".

 

Ignoring him, Sam continued his explanation. "They kept to themselves and the daughter was home schooled. At the scene the police found a broken bracelet in the little girl's room. It was a crescent moon with a black onyx stone. In the autopsy photos, Rebecca was wearing the same one". Sam pulled up the other chair next to Dean and took the article and pointed at a small detail in the photo that accompanied it. "They're booth wearing them here too", he said to Dean.

 

"Okay. So, they wore matching bracelets. Seems like the kind of thing any normal mom would do with their daughter".

 

"True", Sam replied with a nod, "But..."

 

"There's always a but", mumbled Dean reaching for the rest of the documents Sam printed.

 

"On a whim I searched Moon, Onyx, Protection", Sam continued, searching for something in his pile of notes. "It took some digging, but I came across this."

 

 _I bet it's witches,_ thought Dean as he took the print out that Sam handed him. It was from an occult blog website. It was filled with information about a small indigenous Mexican coven that had been wiped out back when the Spanish had settled. They etched an eerily similar symbol onto their huts to try to ward off European settlers.

 

"When I saw the picture's, I couldn't help thinking that I had seen that bracelet before or at least the symbol", Sam said looking through his backpack once again. "Then I remembered that girl from the police station, what was her name? Amal-"

 

"Emilia", Dean interrupted.

 

"Emilia, I saw her wearing a necklace with that same symbol on it", Sam had noticed it when Emilia had started fiddling with it while Dean was talking to her. He had thought that it looked a little out of place on her neck. The girl looked too primed and polished compared to that occult looking neckless that she wore

 

At this piece of information Dean shut the file he was pretending to read and gave his full attention to Sam.

 

"It was a little weird that Detective Dawson didn't let us re-interview Emilia to begin with and now her neckless got me thinking that something is definitely off, so I went back and started looking into her family history. Ah. Here it is." Sam handed over a small stack of papers to Dean.

 

"Emilia's family lived here her whole life. Her dad too, expect for the few years he was in the Marines. Emilia's mom on the other hand, Natasha Vera, has not. I couldn't find any information on her until she moved here in 1986. No birth certificate, drivers license or anything." Reaching over Sam pulled out a paper and put it on top of Dean's stack. "Look at that one."

 

"She was Diana Montenegro before she changed her name?" Dean scrunched his eyebrows at this. _What the hell is going on?_

"Yeah", Sam answered nodding. "Diana Montenegro. Older sister to Rebecca Montenegro. They are originally from southern Texas. Their parents migrated here from the same part of Mexico that blog talks about. The same area where Johnsons lived before they came here." Sam clarified.

 

"You think that's why that detective didn't let us talk to Emilia? Think she knows something or has anything to do with this?" Dean's instincts were telling him that something like this was going to happen since he walked into the detective's office that morning.

 

"That's the thing. I don't think she even knows that Rebecca was her Aunt. From what I could find Diana had a falling out with her family. She never had any contact with them after she moved here. I mean she changed her name Dean. To me that sounds like someone who doesn't want to be found". This case was giving Sam a headache.

 

"That's not the only thing. Get this", continued Sam, "Emilia's mom died years ago when she was a baby. Six months after she was born in a-"

 

"House fire". finished Dean in a whisper.

 

"I don't know what's happening here, but we definitely need to talk to Emilia", Sam's brain was absolutely fried after learning all this about the case. At first, he thought they were hunting witches but now he didn't know. There was a possibility that Emilia was one of the special kids like him but why was she wearing the same symbol that Rebecca had been found with and her daughter Maya also had and why was she barely popping up after all this time?

Dean was equally as muddled by al this. Could this family have ties to witchcraft? But if they were witches why would Emilia's mom make a deal with the Yellow Eyed Demon or something like it at least? _Did she hex me to feel this attraction to her as a distraction,_ thought Dean. _I should probably tell Sam._

"Sam", Dean started seriously and paused.

 

"What?".

 

Dean exhaled, _Nah_. "I need a beer and a big greasy cheeseburger". Dean stood up from the table and grabbed his jacked making his way to the door. "I also need to go stock up on some snacks 'cause you ate all the jerky. You wanna come?".

 

"No. I want to go over all this again, see if I missed something but bring me back a salad", he said going back to focus on his research.

 

____________________

 

Emilia stayed an hour after her shift had ended talking to Victorina, her overnight replacement, to wait for Jordan to follow her home that afternoon. Emilia had been venting about Jennifer's overt flirting with Jordan at the diner that day.

 

"Lia. Hey, sorry about taking so long", Jordan said as he appeared around the corner. He looked a little dishelved and his hair was an absolute mess compared to the perfectly slicked back style he usually had. Emilia could tell he had been running his hands through it a lot.

 

Some had left an anonymous tip earlier when she had been on her lunch break that afternoon about a little girl that had been found on the outskirts of town by the railroad tracks. She had been found sitting on the side of the road. When the police had gone out to pick her up she seemed calm and collected talking about the shadow man who had taken over her dad and left her out in the middle of an orchard saying she wasn't the one.

 

"Bye Vicky. See you later.", Emilia said to the other girl as she collected her bag and made her way over to Jordan. "Don't worry about it, it's been a busy day", she told him as they made their way to the parking lot.

 

"Yeah. I'm going to take you home and grab a bite to eat real quick then make my way back over here" Jordan told her.

 

"That hella sucks. At least they found that little girl", Emilia said trying to stay positive. "That must count for something, right?".

 

"Wanna know something funny?".

 

"What?".

 

"She kinda looks like you.".

 

"Yeah. I think you've been working a little too hard there buddy. You're becoming delusional", she scoffed.

 

"You're probably right", he laughed.

 

____________________

 

"Stay inside and lock your doors", Jordan directed as they reached Emilia's door step. "Don't answer the door for anyone that you're not expecting, not even those kids that always go around here selling candy".

 

"Okay", she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Emilia was on edge. That man that Jordan encountered was looking for something in that house and she had a sneaking suspicion that whatever he was looking for had to do with her. On their way back from lunch she had told Jordan about her feelings, but he had thought it wasn't likely. Emilia hadn't even known the Johnsons.

 

"I'm serious Lia", he said running his hand up her arm and holding her cheek, "Stay inside please".

 

"I will. Promise", Emilia said as Jordan pulled her in and encased her in an embrace. "See you later?".

 

"Yeah. Later.".

 

At that Emilia unlocked her door and went inside.

 

 _This shirt is really uncomfortable_. "I should probably do some laundry", Emilia said to herself as she walked towards her room to change out of her dressy blouse, blazer and slacks. The picture of her dad in the hallway caught her eye for a second. It was her favorite picture of him. It was a younger version of him, back when he was in the Marines. He stood straight and had such a serious expression on his face. It looked like he was saluting someone that was behind the camera. To her, he looked so fearless and brave in the picture.

 

According to the stories her Grandmother Isla, her dad mother, told her, her dad Corporal Gabriel Guzman had been home from deployment during the summer of 1986 contemplating whether to sign another service contract. He met Natasha Vera, Emilia's mother, that summer while she was working at Paradise's only grocery store at the time. They fell madly in love and by early August, Natasha told Gabriel that she was pregnant and in that moment, he decided he wouldn't be signing another contract.

 

They had a courthouse wedding soon after and Gabriel joined the police force. They bought a small two-bedroom house just outside of town and were a perfect picture of domestic bliss. Fast forward to six months after Emilia was born and all that was shattered.

 

One night Gabriel was working the night shift wile Natasha and an infant Emilia were sleeping when a fire broke out. The firefighters were able to get Emilia out but by the time they went back for Natasha it was too late, the house collapsed. Everything that Emilia's parents had was destroyed by the flames. There were only two things that managed to come out mostly uncharred by the fire. One was half a picture (Emilia thought the other half must have been destroyed in the fire) of a girl who looked to be about four or five years old who was apparently her mother's younger sister when they were kids. The other was a neckless and a pendant that Natasha used to wear according to Emilia's dad. The same one that Emilia now wears every day.

 

Grandma Isla said that her dad was absolutely devastated when Natasha died. The only thing that kept him together at the time was focusing on Emilia who had suffered a terrible burn on one of her arms. It left a scar that kids used to tease her about when she was younger. Emilia thinks her dad never truly got over her mother's death. Gabriel never remarried. He dated but it wasn't ever anything serious or very often.

 

It was one of the worst days of her life when her father passed away after receiving a gunshot wound on the job about two years ago. Emilia felt truly alone. She never had many friends and besides her dad she had no family left. Her grandma Isla had passed away years ago, so her dad was all she had left.

 

Looking at her dad's picture Emilia found herself wishing he was still alive. He would know what to do. _What would he do?_ She found herself thinking. _He would follow his gut._

Emilia marched into her room and put on a pair of jeans, T-shirt, and running shoes. She was scared, that she would admit. However, she decided in that moment she wasn't going to be the type of girl to sit back and wait for someone to save her. If she wanted answers she was going to have to find them herself. With one last glance at her dad's picture, she grabbed her keys and went to find what that man was looking for in that house.


End file.
